1098
Tad and Carrie perform a ceremony in order to bring Daphne and Gerard back from the dead. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1970, where Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman are trying desperately to prevent the disaster they feel is soon to overwhelm the great estate and all its inhabitants. On this night, one of the clues to the coming calamity has occurred: Carolyn, in a strange, distracted fashion, has sung her song. A song from the past century. Now, as darkness approaches its deepest hour, Barnabas makes another infinitely more terrifying discovery. Barnabas overhears the children call Carolyn "Leticia," while she calls them "Tad" and "Carrie." He rushes back into the room and realizes they are all possessed. Act I The children try to deny they are possessed, but Barnabas then fires off many questions that only the real David and Hallie would know. Carrie panics and cries out for Daphne to help her. Julia arrives after hearing all of the commotion and Barnabas informs her that David and Hallie have now been fully and permanently possessed by Tad and Carrie. Tad tells Barnabas that he and Carrie are here to stay at Collinwood, and have no intention of leaving. Barnabas and Julia leave and talk in the hallway. Julia feels that Gerard has already won by claiming the children, but Barnabas thinks the possession is merely a small step in a much more elaborate plan of his. He decides to call Stokes for advice. Act II Back in David's room, Carrie is flustered at the fact Barnabas found out about them so quickly. Tad assures her everything will be alright. He decides to go to the playroom in hopes of finding out what to do next, but tells Hallie she must stay behind. Before he leaves, Carrie asks what happened to the real David and Hallie. Tad deduces that they simply "no longer exist." Carolyn goes to visit Quentin in his room, but he is drunk and in no mood to see her. She senses that Quentin is living under a heavy burden and feels guilty for something he has done. Quentin snaps and screams that he didn't do anything wrong, and kicks her out. Act III In the drawing room, Barnabas wonders how Gerard has been able to execute his plan so easily. He notes that there are only two more events to take place before the destruction of Collinwood is complete. Julia suspects that one of the adults at Collinwood is assisting Gerard, and she believes it's Quentin. She shows Barnabas the handkerchief that Daphne dropped, and she feels that Daphne appeared to Quentin and distracted him, which allowed Hallie to escape and go to Rose Cottage. Julia tells Barnabas they need to bring Quentin back to their side before it's too late. Act IV Tad returns to David's room and informs Carrie they are going to have a ceremony to bring Gerard and Daphne back to life, but it will only work for one of them. Barnabas and Julia confront Quentin in his room. At first, he continues to deny that he's seen Daphne, but Barnabas continues to press him for answers. On the verge of a mental breakdown, Quentin loses it and lets it slip that Daphne has appeared to him, and admits he let Hallie run from Collinwood. He promises to help Barnabas and Julia the best he can from now on. He asks for Daphne's handkerchief from Julia and requests to be alone. Back in David's room, Tad draws a star on the floor and places a belonging of Gerard and Daphne inside of it. He begins his ceremony as Carrie looks on. In Quentin's room, Quentin prepares to destroy Daphne's handkerchief in hopes of ridding her spirit from the house. As he prepares to set it on fire, the candle mysteriously blows out and the handkerchief vanishes. The children go downstairs and wait for a sign to see if their ceremony worked. Carrie says she hopes Daphne arrives, because Gerard frightens her. She comments on how "ugly" the house looks in 1970 as compared to 1840. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Tad goes to answer it. Memorable quotes : Julia: Quentin, we have all had this experience. We've been under the force of something stronger than we are, and it has made us do certain things that we would never do on any normal circumstance. ---- : Tad: Carrie and I are here to stay, and nothing you can do will change that. I have no intention of leaving. ---- : Carolyn: You're acting very strange. Our minds are so troubled, but we don't quite know why. ---- : Carrie: (about David and Hallie): I do hope nothing bad has happened to them. I liked them. : Tad: I know. I liked them, too. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes / Leticia Faye * David Henesy as David Collins / Tad Collins * Kathy Cody as Hallie Stokes / Carrie Stokes Background information and notes Production * The film House of Dark Shadows opened in cinemas the day this episode was originally broadcast. * Final appearance of Quentin's room. * Closing credits scene: Pentagram on the floor of David's room. Story * To test Tad and Carrie's identities, Barnabas asks Tad for David's birth date, his mother's name and the name of the governess before Maggie; and he asks Carrie for the names of Hallie's parents and about the accident that killed them. Tad gives David's birth year as 1956 which matches the year seen in 1061. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: She must leave this house. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act 1, when David/Tad stands up from a sitting position on his bed, strands of Hallie/Carrie's hair remain stuck to his bathrobe and Kathy Cody pulls them off. * Carrie refers to Tad as David during the ceremony in David's room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1098 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1098 Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1098 - The Lie Lock Gallery ( }}) 1098j.jpg|Suspicion 1098v.jpg|Breakdown 1098y.jpg|Ceremony Category:Dark Shadows episodes